characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
God Gundam
God Gundam '''is the second main mech of Mobile Fighter G Gundam, an anime from the Gundam franchise. It is piloted by '''Domon Kasshu. Background Domon Kasshu is a young man who grew up in Neo Japan, one of the many space colonies that orbit Earth. Domon was trained by the martial arts master known as Master Asia, who passed his title of "King of Hearts" onto Domon, signifying him as the strongest martial artist in Neo Japan. After returning home from Asia's training, Domon learned that his father and brother, Kyoji, were working on a Gundam known as the Ultimate Gundam, an ever-evolving machine that could continuously heal from damage and adapt to any situation. However, Kyoji had his own ideas for the Ultimate Gundam, and ended up stealing it, christening it the "Devil Gundam", and flying towards Earth with it. During the conflict, Domon's mother was killed and his father was cryogenically frozen as punishment for helping construct the Devil Gundam. Domon pleaded with Neo Japan's government to free his father, explaining how he had no idea about Kyoji's plans for Devil Gundam, and they agreed, on one condition. If Domon would become the representitive for Neo Japan in the Gundam Fight, a tournament that happens every four years where a representitive from each country battles each other in giant robots known as Gundams, with the winner's country gaining control over the Earth, and win the fight for Neo Japan, then his father would be released. Now piloting the Shining Gundam, Domon would search Earth for the Devil Gundam so he could get his revenge on Kyoji. During a fight with the Devil Gundam and Master Asia, who'd switched to the Devil Gundam's side, the Shining Gundam was damaged. Luckily for Domon, his mechanic Rain's father had finished working on an upgraded Shining Gundam, which he sent to Domon. This new Gundam was known as the God Gundam, and Domon used it to defeat Master Asia, and he continued piloting it during the finals of the Gundam Fight. Powers & Abilities *'Movement Copying: '''Domon pilots the God Gundam by performing actions while inside the cockpit, which the Gundam will then copy. As Domon is a master martial artist with a near superhuman-level of strength and agility, this grants God Gundam incredible skill in hand-to-hand combat. *'Emotional Energy System: 'Both the Shining and God Gundam possess an emotional energy system, which converts Domon's emotions into power. This lets God Gundam gain strength as Domon's emotions rise, though he can only unleash God Gundam's full power by remaining in complete control of his emotional state. *'Bakunetsu God Finger: 'God Gundam's main finishing move, and an upgraded version of Shining Gundam's Shining Finger. After focusing energy from God Gundam's generators into its hand, Domon impales the opponent on it, usually through the chest. He then releases the energy with a move called Heat End, which causes the impaled opponent to explode. This move can also be used as a flamethrower for a ranged attack. *'Bakunetsu God Slash: 'Domon greatly increases the energy output of the Beam Swords, making them much stonger, before slashing with them. **'God Slash Typhoon: 'After using Bakunetsu God Slash, God Gundam spins around with its beam sword outstretched, forming a vortex of energy. *'Sekiha Tenkyoken: 'The ultimate technique developed by Master Asia. This move focuses the power of the Bakunetsu God Finger into an energy sphere and fires it at the opponent. **'Sekiha Tenkyo God Finger: 'A variation of the Sekiha Tenkyoken, where Domon produces a giant hand from the energy sphere and uses it to crush the opponent. **'Sekiha Love Love Tenkyoken: 'A version of the Sekiha Tenkyoken that is powered by Domon's love for Rain, which he used to destroy Devil Gundam once and for all. *'Bunshin Sappou God Shadow: 'God Gundam creates copies of itself to confuse the enemy. *'God Field Dash: 'Increases propulsion on God Gundam's jets, making it fly faster. *'Choukyuu Haou Den'eidan: 'God Gundam transforms into a sphere of energy and crashes into the opponent. Equipment *'Vulcan Guns: 'Twin vulcan guns mounted on God Gundam's head, which are used mainly to divert enemy movement. *'Machine Cannons: 'A pair of machine cannons located on the Gundam's clavicles, which have far more power than the vulcan guns. *'Beam Swords: 'A pair of sword-like weapons with retractable blades made of pure energy, which are sharp enough to cleave through a Gundam's armor with ease. When not in used, they are stored in the God Gundam's hip. *'God Slasher: 'Claws mounted on the forearms, which open up when the Bakunetsu God Finger is used. Alternate Forms *'Hyper Mode: '''When Domon is in a completely calm and serene state of mind, the Emotional Energy System changes God Gundam into a new, improved state. While in Hyper Mode, the Gundam's chest opens up, revealing its energy emitter, the field emitters on its back open up to resemble wings, and the Gundam's overall abilities are increased by 30%. Feats Strength *Domon himself can shatter boulders with his bare hands. *Can easily slice through a Gundam's armor with its beam swords. *Held down Master Gundam. *Deflected Bolt Gundam's hammer. *Tore off an enemy Gundam's arms. *Pierced through a Gundam's chest with one hand. Speed *Domon can catch machine gun fire with one hand. *Domon moves fast enough to leave afterimages. *Domon ran across the top of a speeding train without an issue. *Dodged blasts from Rose Gundam's Rose Bits. Durability *Survived blasts powerful enough to destroy buildings. *Tanked vulcan gun fire and explosions. *Tanked blows from Master Gundam. *Was only slightly phased after getting set on fire. *Has taken several beatings from other Gundams without a scratch. Skill *Trained under the Undefeated of the East, Master Asia. *Inherited Master Asia's title, the King of Hearts. *Was chosen to represent Neo Japan in the Gundam Fight. *Defeated several skilled Gundam pilots. *Right after getting God Gundam, defeated Master Asia's Master Gundam. *Destroyed the Devil Gundam once and for all. Weaknesses *If Domon loses control of his emotions, he won't be able to activate Hyper Mode. *Only fights fair, refusing to use an unfair advantage. *Pretty hot-blooded, though he's been able to overcome this. Fun Facts *In the English dub of Mobile Fighter G Gundam, God Gundam's name was changed to Burning Gundam to avoid viewers getting offended by the word "God" in the name. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Mechs Category:Gundam Category:Sword Users Category:Robots Category:Martial Artists Category:Firearms Users Category:Claw Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Clone Users Category:Fire Users Category:Namco Category:Humans Category:Japanese Characters Category:Sunrise